1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to an image apparatus for processing 3D images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Objects of 3D images are perceived as though actually in a 3D space. 3D images can be acquired by means of a stereo camera having two lenses. Two images of the same object taken through two lenses are combined with each other and the combined image is stored in a frame. Frame images taken through the right one of the two lenses are referred to as right frame images and frame images taken through the left one of the two lenses are referred to as left frame images. The right frame images and the left frame images are alternately displayed, thereby realizing 3D images.
As described above, in order for a right frame image and a left frame image to be combined to display a 3D image, an image apparatus should scan the right frame image in a short time and then scan the left frame image. However, during the scanning of the left frame image, a previous image or the right frame image is still displayed in a region where a portion of the left frame image having not been scanned will be displayed. For this reason, images may not be clearly displayed.